1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the use of oil-in-water submicron emulsions as vaccine adjuvants for enhancing the immunogenicity and improvement of the immune response of antigens and to methods and compositions for preparing them. The invention further relates to a novel vaccine delivery system using proteosomes hydrophobically completed to lipopolysaccharides and formulated for oral or intranasal administration to induce protective antibodies in sera and/or respiratory and/or intestinal secretions that are associated with protection against disease.